


Outskirts of Midorijima

by itasasu882



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itasasu882/pseuds/itasasu882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren has come back to me. And, more than before, I'm happy. So happy that I can hold him like I couldn't before. Kiss him like I couldn't before. Love him like I couldn't before. I'll do my best to make him just as happy. And I'll start by giving him all of his 'firsts'...like going to see the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outskirts of Midorijima

**Author's Note:**

> Uwaa~ So this is my first Dmmd fanfic and my first story on Archiveofourown. I hope you will thoroughly enjoy this as I had lots of fun making it, and if on the off chance you just couldn't get enough of this story, please leave a comment saying so and maybe even give me a topic you'd like to read about and with which characters. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this, I hope I didn't disappoint. *bows*

Title: Outskirts of Midorijima 

"Ren, how are you feeling?" I ask the groggy Ren who's sitting next to me on a train closer to the aisle. 

"Mnn. I'm feeling fine. Just a little sleepy is all." Ren replies with a subtle yawn. Ren and I were on our way to the outskirts of Midorijima. There was no special occasion, I just decided that some new scenery could do us some good after that episode with Toue, Sei, and the fall of Oval Tower. Neither I nor Ren have seen the outskirts of Midorijima since I was adopted so this will be a trip to remember. Though its pretty awkward to have Ren in Sei's body, so technically I'm in my twin. But I love Sei, and I love Ren, so I'll push the awkwardness aside and just embrace the love I have for them.

"Are you okay Aoba?" Ren asks, concern dripping from his voice. He places a hand on mine and gaze into my eyes. Those amber eyes always take my breath away.

"Y-yes. Why do you ask?" I stutter and quickly look down at my lap. Well, I was doing fine before he averted his attention to me. Ren should know the affect he has on me. After all, he is me. Just his voice is enough to make me swoon. Especially now since we've joined numerous times and he always whispers in my ear, turning me on to no end. 

"You seem a little bit more pale than usual. And your cheeks are red."

"Well I'm fine!" My voice unintentionally raise in embarrassment. Damnit.

"Aoba..." I took my hand away and held it to my chest. His hand left mine warm, almost burning, as if his love and passion for me was emitting from his skin. 

"Aoba, please tell me what's wrong. After all we've been through...don't you trust me?" Ren's face slacked. I could clearly see all the pain he was feeling by my non-compliance. His words stung my ears and pierced my heart. He is right. I should tell him anything and anything that's on my mind, whether it's petty or not because I trust him with all of my heart and soul. Because I love him with all that I am. 

With a fresh blush adorning my face, I lowered my hand to my crotch while lifting my eyes to Ren's uncertain, amber orbs. 

"I'm hard." Ren's eyes shifts to my arousal that was being gripped by my anxious hand. He gasped, his face becoming the same shade of red as mine. 

"Oh...That, um..." Ren scratches his cheek. His eyes stay on my slight bulge. I don't expect him to help me, especially since we're in a public place, not like anyone would see unless they got up and walked over to our seats since the back of the seats were tall and covered the passengers fully. But that'd be indecent. Though it'd be nice to see Ren lose his cool, much unlike his usual Stoic self. Heh, why not? 

I gently rub the thick jean material covering my length and let out a quiet moan. 

"Aoba, what are you doing?" Ren sounds panicked. I don't answer. Instead I rub harder and bite my bottom lip. The thought of doing something so lewd in a public place make me so excited and I get more turned on.

"Aoba." Ren's eyes are stuck on me and my vulgar actions. His breathy voice calling my name, his amber eyes filled with lust drive me deeper into my lust filled antics. 

I clumsily undo my pants with my left hand, panting all the while. I turn my body so that I face Ren, now he will get a full view of this "private" show. 

"Aoba, if you don't stop..." Ren gulps down the rest of whatever he wanted to say as my hands pull out my half-hard dick. I use my right hand to lift up my shirt and play with the nipple there, and use my teeth to keep my shirt from getting in the way. 

"...ah! ...nghm!" I unconsciously voice my pleasure, my finger rubs over a rather sensitive area right underneath the tip of my penis. I've masterbated before but this is my first time discovering such a sensitive place. Maybe it feels more because Ren is watching. 

As I think this, I peek at Ren who is having an obvious inner conflict with himself. Most likely about if he should join or not. His lower lip is getting abused by his teeth as he watches me with an intent gaze. Those eyes, filled with something deeper than need, than desire. I easily get lost in his eyes but my hands do not falter in their ministrations. My right pinches and tugs at my hardened buds while my left slicks over my now fully erect cock. I can hear Ren and my own breath hike. My penis twitches at that. 

"Ah... Your voice....your voice is so -ngh!" I pant. Unable to finish my sentence my hands suddenly stop their attentions. 

"I can't hold myself back any longer, forgive me." 

"Ngh! Ren!... mmmgn!" Ren took a hold of my wrists. His soft lips attacks mine, contradicting the feeling. The kiss was forceful yet I felt all of his emotions from that contact. 

"Mmn... Ngh!" I squirm in my seat, feeling anxious and vulnerable with my dick rubbing painfully on Ren's clothed stomach. 

"...ah... mng...oh." Ren releases my lips and start to undo his pants. The sight of Ren undressing made me fully grasp the situation. We are going to have sex...here on the train. What if someone catches us? What would granny think if she had to bail me out of jail because I was being indecent in public? With the same sex no less. 

"Aoba? You're getting distracted." A deep voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I focus on Ren who has his pants unbuttoned and his penis hanging out. I get embarrassed and look away. I'm still not used to seeing Ren...exposed. 

"Aoba, will you do something for me?" Ren leans over my lap to whisper into my ear. His intoxicating voice infiltrates my mind. 

"Haah...what is it?" My voice comes out unsteady. 

"Prepare yourself for me." I double back at Ren's request. Prepare myself? Knowing Ren he's serious about this. 

"I won't force you if you don't want to..." Ren assures, his voice laced with concern. I want to comply to all of his requests and do my utmost to complete them successfully. Just so he can be happy. Just so he can be satisfied. No matter how degrading they may be. 

"I'll do it." I muster up my courage, throw away my pride, and slip my hands underneath my phallus to my entrance. It's hot and dry. I grimace and take my hand back to moisten it with my mouth. I roll my tongue over the tips of my digits. Ren's eyes sharply follow my every move. It reminds me of a predator watching its prey, planning out each move precisely for a flawless kill. His piercing stare sends a shiver through my body. 

Having wet my fingers enough, I guide them back to my hole and insert my index gently. My jeans were in the way but they were needed in case anyone decided to walk by. My finger rubs lightly against my sensitive walls as I push it in as far as it will go. I let my head rest on the covered window while I hasten my administrations.

Ren's breathing resorts to panting as he watches me violate myself. He doesn't dare blink for fear of missing even a second of me masterbating. Ren's fixated gaze continues to arouse me and I soon add two more digits. With three extremities probing my prostate, I fight to keep quiet. 

"Aoba..." Ren's sensual voice triggers a sweet ache in the pit of my stomach and before I know it there's cum on my jacket and parts of my pants. I orgasm with a long groan that took the rest of my energy away. I slump on the window and slowly slide down the seat as I try to regain my breath. 

"Thank you, Aoba" Ren whispers in my ear. His breath tickles my skin and I flinch. He looks down at my limp dick and licks his lip. He can't be planning on doing what I think he is. 

"Oi, Ren!--" Before I could protest Ren's lips were grazing my member. Maybe Ren doesn't know but after ejaculation it gets really sensitive. I buck my hips and claw at Ren's back, as if to get away from the immense pain and pleasure of being stimulated in that place now that it feels too much. 

"Ren, it hurts!" I do my best to keep my voice down but I think someone heard me. 

"Where?" Ren's voice returns to a panicked state.

"My, my...down there" I point to my crotch where Ren has a loose grip. I can see in his face that he's confused but he lets go and directs his attention to my mouth. He nibbles on my cheek then licks the mark he's made. I blush. It seems that he still hasn't quite knocked his old habits when he was in the dog almate. It's a bit nostalgic. 

Ren nibbles his way to my lips. He bites them as if he going to gnaw them off but I know better. He's like this because he's trying to hold back but is slowly losing control. It's kind of scary to think that I'm the cause of this. Like this, I have a different power much unlike Scrap. A power that makes my lover lose control and am completely unable to control it.

"Aoba. You keep getting distracted. You have to take responsibility for this." Ren speaks low into my ear and I realize that I didn't notice when he stopped kissing me. I also realize that my jacket is off and sprawled on my lap. Was I that out of it? 

"Responsibility for what?" 

"This." Ren takes my hand and guides it to his very erect penis. Ren pecks my lips then lifts me up.

"Ah, Ren!" I whisper in shock. Ren claims the spot where I had sat and placed me on his lap. His hard shaft rubs against my ass and I moan. 

"Forgive me, Aoba." Ren says then pushes me up a bit to position his cock. Without warning my hips are forced down and my ass is filled to the brim with Ren's dick. The momentary pain outweighs the pleasure and I scream. Well, at least I try but no sound comes out. I grab onto my jacket that's still on my lap and dig my head into the front seat. The feeling of something in my most private area makes me dizzy. 

"Are you alright Aoba?" Ren inquires while rubbing small circles on my arm. He licks my earlobe as he waits for a response. All I can do is nod until I get used to Ren inside of me. I take deep breaths, impatient with the whole situation. 

"Okay, you can move now."

"Me? But you're on top." Ren points out and I blush. I start to feel shy all of a sudden but we've already gone this far so it'd be a waste to stop now. I grab at Ren's thighs and slowly raise myself up before carefully plopping back down. Going slower than usual makes the scene even more erotic and I feel myself getting aroused again. I bite my lower lip to keep my voice at bay but my consciousness becomes fuzzy with the pleasure building up inside me. 

"You're too loud." Ren warns and slides two of his fingers in my mouth. I instinctively suck on them, rolling my tongue around the tips. His hands in my mouth remind me that his rehabilitation is almost over. Just weeks ago he couldn't even hold a spoon but now he's finger fucking my mouth like a professional. 

My thoughts get me hornier and I start bouncing faster. 

"Ah!" I catch Ren off-guard with the action and feel him get bigger inside me.

"Aoba, stop." Thinking that he doesn't want to come before me I go even faster just to tease him. Ren takes his fingers out of my mouth and forces me to stay still while be adjusts my jacket. What's wrong with him? 

"Excuse me. Are you finding every thing ok?" A female lounge car attendant appears from behind the seat. Oh, that's why he wanted to stop. Not like it matters since she's looking at us with questionable eyes. I'm still sitting on Ren's lap. 

"Yes, we are." Ren responds with his usual, neutral voice. 

"Can I get you anything?" I nervously smile and entwine my fingers on my lap.

"No, thank you." I reply. Ren rubs his eyes and shake his head. Maybe that habit of his comes out when he nervous too. 

"Please let me know if you need anything." She gives a shy smile as I rest my head on Ren's shoulder. 

"Will do." I say and she leaves. That incident leaves me limp but Ren is still raring to go. 

"How can you still be turned on after that?"

"Aoba is so irresistible that I cannot help it." Ren mumbles with a slight blush. He creeps a hand under my jacket and begins to play with my flaccid penis. I can't help but groan and arch my back. Ren uses that moment to thrust his hips. The position has Ren practically laying on my prostate and I have to bite my arm to stop the animalistic howls that want to escape my throat. 

"You'll hurt yourself." Ren turns my head and kisses me. He shoves his tongue into my mouth to muffle my moans. His skilled hand tugs and digs into my dick, coating it with precum and remnants of my earlier load. Ren matches his thrusting with his jerking and I get thrown over the edge. 

His addicting tongue, his soft lips, his big hands, his thick shaft, his muscled arms, his scent, all of these things pushes me to ecstasy and beyond. 

"Ren ah....ah, I'm coming!" I manage to gasp out these few words with Ren still attacking my lips. 

"Me too." Ren's deep voice is husky with need for release. He quickens his pace as much as he can in this position and I meet his thrusts and strokes. 

"Ah, ah...mmgh!" I cum hard into my jacket and Ren's hand. 

"Mgnnnh!" Ren moans out his orgasm and spills his seed inside of me. I lifelessly fall back onto Ren's chest with both of our chests heaving heavily. 

"Aoba, I love you." Ren confesses with a smile and wraps his arms around me. 

"I know. I love you too." I snuggle into his embrace.

"I'm so glad that I can actually hold you like this. For so long I could only dream about this moment and now here you are, in my arms. I love you so much Aoba. So much. I always have and I always will." Ren's voice is broken as he says these words and his arms wrap around tighter. His words fill up my heart. For so long he could only watch as I grew until I found the Almate Ren. But even then, when he could talk to me freely, he couldn't hold me like he wanted, couldn't touch me like he dreamed, couldn't walk beside me as a person and hold my hand instead of seeing my back every single time we went out. I can't imagine how that felt. But now he can do all the things he couldn't before. And it'll be even more special because of the love we have for each other. 

"Ren, thank you. I love you too, so, so much." I kiss his cheek and the train comes to a screeching halt.

Extra:

"Uwaa! Amazing! Look how beautiful this is!" I exclaimed like a school girl as I took in the view of the ocean. The water was actually sparkling like in the movies and there were dozens of seagulls flying over it, making the view seem even more photoshopped. 

"You're so cute Aoba. I'm glad we came. This face was worth getting up at five a.m. and forcing you out of bed." Ren said. I flushed and poked his chest. 

"I'm twenty-four, you know? I'm not at the cute age any more."

"Is that so? But for me Aoba is very cute."

"I don't get you." I turned away and walked towards the ocean, not caring about sand getting into my shoes. I heard Ren following close behind. 

"Aoba, if you were to wear something like a floral shirt, I'm sure you'd be able to pull it off."

"Eh?" I turn around but don't stop walking. 

"Because you're really cute."

"No way." 

"Then maybe a dress." 

"How would I even get one?" 

"I'm sure Tae-san has some."

"Ren, there's no way I'm going to wear a dress." 

"A bunny outfit then." I imagined those girls at cosplay restaurants that basically wear a one piece bathing suit with bunny ears and a tail. I froze and crouched down in embarrassment. 

"Aoba? Isn't a mascot bunny suit cute? Noiz-san gave me the idea two years ago but I didn't understand until now." This guy. I don't know if he's playing dumb or what. I stood up and continued to walk. 

"No way." 

"Then how about the naked apron." We reached the beginning of the ocean and I almost fell in because of Ren's suggestion. N-n-naked apron? 

"Ren, you're a real pervert aren't you?" I grumbled with my hands balled. I hope he's not thinking that I'd actually do something like that. 

"Ah, no. Clear-san gave me the idea two years ago so...are you mad?" I didn't even have to turn around to see Ren's sad expression. He's the cute one here. Come to think of it, Ren would be twenty-four now too, though he looks way older than me. 

"No, I'm not. Just embarrassed." I faced Ren and cupped his cheek. 

"Really? I'm sorry."

"I guess it's fine since I did tease you on the train." I reminded him. Ren blushed and smiled lovingly at me. I hope I can see that smile every day for the rest of my life. I grabbed Ren's hand and dragged him to the floor with me following. We ended up in the same position that we were in when we had sex in Scrap. The thought made that scene flash through my mind and I smiled. Ren's still here even though I thought I'd lost him. He's here with me. 

"Hey, Aoba?" 

"Hmm?" 

"What do you think of me then?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, I think you're cute." 

"Oh." I looked at Ren and noticed that he had gotten his hair and shirt wet because of the fall. There were beads a water trickling down his face, enhancing the color of his beautiful amber eyes. Fuck, he's sexy! But I could never tell him that.


End file.
